Sunday in the Park with Luke
by Nenalata
Summary: Luna is the only single girl in Waffle Town who is interested in marriage, but all the previously single guys are happily married. What's a girl to do once she realizes she doesn't want to be an old maid? Fluffy little LukexLuna that might become a story.


A/N: I was so amused by my "A Wild and Crazy Night" story with the LukexLuna pairing that I decided to write a mini-story about it. This might become its own story, but for now it's just me playing around with the characters, hah! Don't hate me too much and let me know what you think.

Sundays are lonely at the Tailor Shop, so I like to walk around Maple Lake and watch the ducks. Toby and Renee live right by my general pacing area, so every Sunday I'm blessed with seeing Renee kiss her husband off to work. Again, I don't mind this at all. I was actually pretty surprised when _Toby_ of all people got married…pretty hopeful, too. It meant that anyone could get married, really.

I usually didn't worry about things like this too much, at least until a few years ago. No one had gotten hitched in a while, so it really wasn't unusual for people to view marriage as a fairy-tale idea. When Anissa and Jin got married, the whole town was in an excited uproar. Kids like me—who weren't really kids anymore—started to view marriage as a feasible idea. So then the new girl got married after them. I actually liked her quite a lot, and still do. She's bubbly, adventurous, and strong-willed, if a little impulsive. Whatever, everyone has faults. I have to say, though, that _because_ of these traits, well, who she married sort of surprised me. I was expecting Luke, with all his hot air. Maybe Julius, though later he married my sister, of all people. The rancher girl had even had her eye on Chase for a while.

So why did she marry Gill? Gill is serious, arrogant, blunt, and completely focused on working and money. People said—not in front of the newlyweds, of course—that opposites attracted, but I don't believe that. I'm not jealous or anything stupid like that. I just can't imagine why someone like the mayor's son would go for some newbie, wanna-be farmer girl.

I'm not jealous, though. Not to sound pathetic, but this is generally what I'm thinking as I feed the ducks bread and watch the world smile at me. Cute little Luna, playing with the birds, just like a child. I've grown up used to being thought younger than I really am, and I've never been able to get over it.

So Anissa got married to her intelligent doctor. I've already gone over Gill's marital status. Then Maya bullied a pretty chef into making breakfast for her every day, and I nearly laughed at their wedding. My sister married the kid who used to make fun of her every day when they were children, but I guess she saw something in him. Simon and Barbara's daughter got swept away by some newcomer who was into 'adventure' or something, and only recently have the aforementioned fishing couple tied the knot. The only unmarried girls in the same age range as me are Selena and Kathy, who don't seem too interested in the idea.

But I still am; when is it going to be _my _turn? I wouldn't have minded marrying Gill. Actually, I wouldn't mind getting married to anyone, really. I don't want to be viewed as a little kid forever. I don't want to spend every Sunday by the lake telling my troubles to the ducks. I want to spend my Sundays in a house of my own, cooking a meal or running errands or cleaning house or whatever it is wives do all day that they complain about. I want to have a cute kid like my sister has, even.

"Enough of your rambling," I mutter to myself on this particular Sunday. These thoughts have been bothering me more than usual lately…

"Enough of whose rambling?" The bread falls from my hand into the water, much to the ducks' delight, as my fingers slip in shock. No one ever disturbs me. _No one_.

"Nothing! Why don't you keep to your own bus—" I turn around, my very best irritated face ground into my head. My voice falters as I realize who is standing in front of me. It's that kid from the carpenter's shop. The carpenter's son, Luke, that's who he is. His head is tilted to the side like a puppy's, and an ax is slung over his shoulder. He's unmarried, too, I realize. Well, Luke doesn't seem like the type to 'settle down', so I guess I'm not too surprised.

Without thinking, I give him a once-over. Come to think, he really isn't too bad-looking. Cute in a hyper-little-kid kind of way, if you like that kind of thing. I smile up at him. I'm cute in an obnoxious-little-kid kind of way; I think we might be made for each other.

"Uh, Luna? You look all spacey-out-y," Luke says in a worried tone. Right, I'm supposed to answer him.

"Hey, Luke," I say in a sugar-sweet tone. "You want to stop by the Sundae Inn tomorrow for lunch?"

Luke gives a huge smile and pumps his fist in the air. "Sweet! I'll see you then!" He walks away, humming something cheerful. I watch him go, amazed at how easy that was. Whatever, he's nice, and that's what matters.

Maybe Sundays don't have to be spent with the ducks anymore…


End file.
